The Breaking point
by Samracheltang88
Summary: Based on a poem I wrote. After being bullied and abused by his sisters, Lincoln reaches his breaking point and decided to end his misery.


The Breaking Point

I do not own any Loud House characters. All belong to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. Enjoy!

Here he was in his room crying his eyes out. He was tired of being mistreated by his ten sisters. "Why is this happening to me?" he cried.

 _I'm so tired of being here,_

 _In this house with my ten sisters,_

 _Who fight, bully and abuse me,_

 _In this house._

He started sobbing loudly in his pillow the more he thinks about the days his sisters abuse him. He felt like he's abandoned, unwanted and unloved.

 _Why is this happening?_

 _It's just not fair,_

 _My ten sisters,_

 _They bullied me badly._

Whenever his sisters do something bad to him, he forgives them no matter what. He was strong and able to hold in his emotions. Until this very day.

 _Whenever they apologise,_

 _I always forgive them._

 _No matter what,_

 _I hold in my emotions._

But this time, he had enough. The pain, the misery and the burden in his heart. The days he was bullied and abused by his sisters. These days don't seem to end.

 _Until this very day,_

 _I had enough._

 _The pain, the sorrow and the numbness,_

 _In the cold hard unfriendly world._

These days made him lose his mind. He would take out his pocket knife and made several incisions on his arms. But it left him with permanent scars. The more he thinks about it, the more depressed he becomes. Finally, he had a plan. To make things better for his uncaring sisters.

 _This time, I had enough,_

 _I am running away from home,_

 _To somewhere far away,_

 _Somewhere which no one would find me._

He wiped his tears with his hand and ran out of the house without turning back. Some of his sisters watched him running away. They regretted for everything they had done to him. The damage, pain and misery to his heart. They quickly ran after him to stop him from ending his life. Soon, he made it to his destination. To end his miserable life.

 _That was to end my misery,_

 _After these years,_

 _Of being bullied and tormented_

 _By my so called sisters._

There, he saw very high buildings, a busy street and a weapon store. This gave him an idea. To get rid of his life.

 _I would do anything for them,_

 _I would jump off the building,_

 _I would run myself over by a truck, bus or lorry_

 _I would pull a trigger through my head._

He started crying when the thought of suicide came into his head. He knew he would miss his friends. But he knew that his sisters would regret their abuse they gave him.

 _And then they will regret,_

 _For everything that they had done,_

 _The pain and sorrow_

 _Inside my heart._

The more he thought of ending his life, the sadder he became. His heart was shattered into pieces because of his sisters' abuse.

 _Someone please help me._

 _Help me repair my broken heart._

 _Even though I may be alive on the outside,_

 _I'm dead on the inside._

Tears streamed down his face. Finally, he decided to get rid of his life by walking into the street and jump in front of a vehicle. He had lost his faith and hope to stay strong.

 _That is it,_

 _My breaking point,_

 _I have lost the battle,_

 _And all my hope to stand strong._

Finally, he walked into the street and saw a bus coming towards him. He started crying as he thought of ending his life. "I'm sorry guys. But this is for your own good. Even though you do not truly love me. Goodbye forever," were his last words he said.

 _The time had come,_

 _I will end my misery that you had caused._

 _The damages and pain,_

 _You had brought to me._

As the bus was coming towards him, he jumped in front of it and was sent flying into the air. Then, he landed to the ground and his vision faded to black. The last things he heard were frantic cries for help. Finally, Lincoln Loud is dead.

Luna, Leni, Lynn, Lucy and Lana heard some frantic cries for help. They went over to see what the matter was. Much to their shock, they found their only brother, Lincoln Loud lying on the roadside.

There was blood all over the ground and he was… lifeless. "Lincoln, why did you do that?" cried Lynn as she held Lincoln close to her body. Leni and Lana hugged each other crying. Lucy was bawling her eyes out and Luna was breaking down into tears. And Lynn was so sad that she started to cry her eyes out. 

"This is all our fault. If we hadn't bullied and abused our brother, none of this would have happened," sobbed Lynn. "We did?" gasped Leni and Luna. "Yes. We shouldn't have done this. Now, this is what we have got for mistreating our brother. All the loud sisters started crying in tears.

A few days later, The Loud Family held a funeral for their only son and brother, Lincoln Loud in the cemetry. The sisters regretted for driving Lincoln into suicide.

The End


End file.
